


No Spiders On Your Back

by SuperImposed



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged Up!Kagome, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kagura isn't dead, Kissing, Multi, No "This Sesshomaru", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They do it, This was supposed to be super smutty where did the feels come from, Threesome - F/F/M, Unbeta'd, i wrote this in half an hour when i was supposed to be getting ready for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: Kagura deserved better, and now she gets it.





	No Spiders On Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kagome's like 23 here, Naraku is very dead, and everyone else is having a great time.

They were always so _quiet_.

It was funny, considering how much they argued and snarked ( _and laughed,_ she thinks to herself) outside of the bedroom. Kagome's low-lidded eyes don't contain the sparks she usually shoots at Sesshomaru - and the daiyoukai himself is surprisingly soft and gentle, both with her and the human woman he claims to barely tolerate.

Wherever that line of thought was going is **soundly** diverted by Kagome's low, breathy moan. The human rolls her hips, always so careful not to smother - and Kagura may not _need_ such consideration, but deep in her heart she finds it quite sweet - as she drags her pussy over the hanyou's face. Kagura eagerly, greedily resumes her task, licking up into human and biting back her own reactions to Sesshomaru's mouth on _her_ core.

They stay like that for a few minutes more, Kagome slowly rutting against her face and Sesshomaru licking her with exacting precision. To some surprise, the latter is the first to break the silence.

"Human," he says, low voice rumbling through her in a way he knows she _loves_ , "turn around."

Kagura peeks up between Kagome's thighs in time to see the other woman do so - just enough to shoot him a glare. Sesshomaru is probably as stone-faced as ever, but she can feel his transformation flicker enough for a fang to press against her rather delightfully.

He sighs dramatically. "This is for Kagura." As if those are the magic words.

And maybe they are, because her human lover can never seem to resist them - nor can he, really. Kagura chuckles to herself as Kagome lifts up - and Sesshomaru reaches over to help her, lifting her as if she weighed as little as Rin. Kagome's indignant squeak fades into a breathy sigh as Kagura immediately gets back to trying to lick her brains out.

"Mmm, _Kagura..._ "

She pulls back long enough to chuckle again. "Kagome.  Enjoying yourself up there?"

Kagome arches back, letting Kagura see where Sesshomaru settles back in between her legs, watching them both. "This- ah! - this is for you, remember? Are _you_ having a good time?"

Kagura snorts, a seriously un-sexy huff against the inside of one warm thigh. Kagome giggles at the sensation. "Hearing you say my name like that? Oh _yes_. I'm having a _great_ time."

"Mmm. I'm glad," the human says, voice too _soft_ for the proceedings.

"It's about to get better, once you get back to touching her," Sesshomaru interjects quietly, lips moving against the interior of her own thighs.

"Intriguing." Kagura grins at him, then reaches up to pull Kagome back to her, reveling in the slick slide of her hot flesh against Kagura's mouth, the heady scent taking up her world.

She drags her tongue against Kagome, firm and thorough - and then feels the same against her own pussy.

Experimentally, Kagura wraps her lips around Kagome's nub, sucking gently - and eliciting a startled gasp from the human - and groans against her when Sesshomaru mirrors the action on her.

Kagome, having already figured out the game, tilts her hips back to better let the daiyoukai see exactly what's happening - and what to do next.

Kagura resumes with greedy abandon, suddenly desperate for release, desperate to feel her lovers around her. Kagome gasp and groans as Kagura wracks her brain to remember what she likes best and then tries to enact it on the human - and feel Sesshomaru follow her lead on her own flesh. If Kagome's mirrored position makes for an awkward translation of his efforts, he doesn't show it - but then again, does he ever?

Kagura plunges her tongue inside and comes undone when the daiyoukai firmly mimics the action, gasping and shivering and moaning Kagome's name into her depths as she climaxes. The human follows her a scant second later, with a low, drawn-out groan of " _Kagura-"_

Sesshomaru so kindly gives them - or at least her, Kagome rallies as fast as she ever does - a few moments to recover. Kagome slides off her face without being directed, squirming her way against Kagura's side as Sesshomaru sits up and positions himself.

His face is as blank as ever, but wisps of steam peel off the daiyoukai from time to time, and stripes have surfaced on his skin - as if he's so aroused that he can barely keep himself transformed. Despite that, the tip of him against her doesn't waver the slightest fraction of an inch until Kagura rolls her hips against him and moans.

Sesshomaru slowly hilts himself in her, never breaking eye contact, as Kagome kisses her jaw, her neck, her breasts, petting almost insistently at every part her mouth doesn't reach.

When he's flush against her, she gasps - but at least partly because Kagome's hand has slipped under her, stroking smooth circles against her shoulderblades.

( _She'd cried, that first time, feeling either of them - but especially Kagome - touch that place. She'd expected it to hurt - expected it to burn - expected them to look at her with disgust or, at best, **pity** in their eyes. She hadn't expected Kagome to hug her tight enough to hurt, whispering reassurances into her neck, before Sesshomaru kissed her with a mouth on the edge of transforming and then snarled " **Mine**_ _" against her lips, the human at his side in fervent agreement-_ )

Kagura arched at the touch and moaned, feeling her eyes fall almost shut. Now it was comforting - beyond comforting. When Kagome touched the place _He_ had marked her?

She felt whole. She felt _purified_.

Kagome knew it, murmured praise and sweetness against her skin as Sesshomaru's gaze softened the barest fraction, warm with compassion and affection that takes near-death experiences for him to admit aloud.

"Ours," Kagome whispers, clearly remembering the same thing - or maybe just happy to say it - her eyes lit with love and a hint of tears. Kagura turns her head and meets the kiss as Sesshomaru begins to roll his hips, careful but so intense that it can make her feel unmoored.

"Yours," she agrees with a gasp as the next thrust pushes her up the bed, breaking the kiss (Kagome giggles against her neck, eyes alight with mischief before she starts laying hickeys). She manages to meet Sesshmaru's unwavering gaze for a repetition, "Yours," before letting her head loll back with a groan, letting them take her where they wanted her best.

Theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't make it in but Kagura is more than a little smug about the irony that Naraku killed like 800 people before Kikyo even acknowledged his existence and her reincarnation is in love with _her_.


End file.
